Lost and Found
by servant-of-hatred
Summary: CANCELED FOR THE TIME BEING. or l8er I may start it again if I haven't done suicide
1. Prolouge

_A_nna:hey guys it's me servant of death but u guys can call me annabella or anna for short

Ikuto:DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANNA OWNS NOTHING BUT THE PLOT GOODBYE!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna:HEY GET BACK HERE I WILL MURDER YOU AND YOUR STUPID FANGIRLS I CAN TURN THIS INTO KUKAMU YOU KNOW

Kukai:YESSSSSSSSSS

Ikuto:ok I'll be good

Anna:ON WITH THE STORY

_'Drip...Drip...Drip' _the sound was haunting me, I could still hear it everywhere I went. I was alone now and forever after. What about the guardians? you might be asking, well they left a long time ago, to leave me in my own darkness just as I wished. I realized I couldn't stand the guardians anymore after that incident. I looked up at the once bloody sword hanging on the ceiling. I had only used that sword once and I finally found out the 'horrors' of life. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise I knew what it was at once and I smirked but not just any smirk, _his _smirk. I refused to think of him anymore, after all the suffering he caused me, he deserved worse.

I jumped up on the first beep and was ready by the second. I was wearing a black mini-dress with purple on the top and bottom, under the mini dress I wore black leggings and was wearing knee-length black boots with high heels. My, now knee-length pink, hair was tucked up inside a long purple wig about the same length I also had my katana with me and was wearing a purple blindfold so that in the smallest chance, I was caught I wouldn't be recognized. I didn't need my eyes anyways I had gone blind a little after _he _left. Thanks to my enhanced senses I didn't need to see to know where I was and what I was doing. Once I was ready I tapped a small button on my watch and said "Whose the new target?"

"Oh Amu-Chan your so mean you never even say hello anymore." said a voice coming from the watch

"I don't have time for this" I said through my teeth "just tell me who it is before I go for you"

"ok ok but only because that is a very_ very _scary picture" I smiled at what he said I already knew I was scary but it felt good to know that I was powerful now too.

"your new target is some one who has recently come to Japan because you see he owes us something that is much more valuable than money in the world. His name is _Tsukiyomi-_

Anna:HAHA CLIFFY I think I actually did better on this one

Ikuto:we all know it's me

Anna:well in this story there is more than one Tsukiyomi so be ready

Amu: praying please let it be tadamu please let it be tadamu

Anna:whats that amu-chan?.....OH HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu:WHY?!?!?!?!

Me:have u met the fag?

Amu:yeah his hair is kind of gross\

Nagi:tadase is a gay fag and we all know it

Anna:NAGI-KUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!\

Nagi:*sweatdrop* uhhhhhh.........R&R


	2. Chp 1:WHAT'S GOING ON?

Anna:hi hi it's me again

Amu:where did Ikuto go?

Anna:*smiles evilly* oh nowhere

*muffled screaming is heard from closet*

Anna:I'll be right back *goes into closet*

Amu:Nagi?

Nagi: yes amu-chan?

Amu: I'm scared

Anna:back *smiles* ok The last chappie was a prolouge so I will not be continuing on from that point (Nagi:actually she just wants to leave you in suspense) so SOME DO DISCLAIMER PLEASE!!!!!

Rima:Anna owns nothing cept for plot blah blah blah

Anna:WAIT WHAT'S RIMA DOING HERE NO GET OUT GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Utau:ok on with the story(btw rima is a hint as to who one of the peoples is in case you don't know the last names)

_

* * *

"Amu-chan" the blank faced blond said "I'm worried you seem so lost." I smiled a sort of twisted agonized smile "Me? Oh don't worry Mashiro I'm not lost __**anymore**__ I've just been found." I snickered at her horrified face when I said Mashiro. This all seemed so familiar but I didn't know this girl. Suddenly the scene changed I was sitting in darkness, all alone. Out of nowhere my head hurt, it was the worst pain any one could feel. I tried to grab it but I couldn't move, the only sound was my agonized sobbing. "It hurts, make it stop, I don't want to remember" I said. Remember? Remember what? I have all my memories what is there to remember? I asked myself, but then a figure appeared in the darkness, I couldn't who it was but I knew that they were coming closer, The closer they got, the more it hurt until-_ I woke up. That girl in the dream seemed so familiar but I had never seen her before, or maybe she was part of my past life. I smiled another twisted smile but this time the pain was missing, maybe because this time pain doesn't exist. I quickly put on my uniform for school (it's the same except it's on Amu as a high schooler now and she has the same changes except instead of an x-clip she has a black headband with red bordering both the top and bottom and as it said in the prolouge her hair is longer now)and my brown wig that was just like the purple one, but school was only a pretense, I didn't need it. I turned toward the eggs near the windowsill(no its not ran miki su and dia) one was a swirling mixture of purple and black with a Raven with red eyes in the middle. Another one was all black with a purple ninja star on it. The third was odd because it kept changing colors from blood red to Tanzanite purple to Onyx black and the cycle started over again. The fourth was a mesmerizing black it was so dark you would get lost in it by just taking a quick glance, there were blood red tear drop shapes that were the size of peas. The fifth and last one was like the changimg one but it changed from Emerald green to navy blue to Garnet pink.

"Sara,(not like sarah but like s-ah-rah) Seira(like from mermaid melody)" I called. The two changing eggs cracked open and 2 4-inch tall girls came out. The girl from the green-blue-pink egg had knee length purple hair cascading down in ringlets at the end(like full moons except longer) and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green, she wore a blue tank top with pink fishnet sleeves she also had pink fingerless gloves, and green skinny pants with blue leg-warmers, she wore a green hairband with a mini color changing diamond(all of her colors plus she's wearing green combat boots not that any one cares) on the side. The other girl from the red-purple-black egg had hair like the other's except it was blue and messier her eyes were a scary red, she wore a purple short-sleeve T-shirt above a black long-sleeved tight shirt with black fingerless gloves, and red skinny pants with purple leg-warmers, she had a purple hat(like miki's) and tanzanite where miki's spade would be.

"chara-change" I said. I could chara-change with both of them because they were twins and compatible, I found out long ago i could chara-change with more than one at a time but only if they were compatible. As soon as I finished speaking the black part on my headband was purple and the red part was green. I grabbed my skate-board and skated to my new school, _Seiyo Academy_, it was mixture of al the grade levels except college (i used to go 2 a school like that except it was christian and i still found it fun). As soon as I got there, people started whispering about me though I could hear every word, they were saying I looked like a certain Hinamor Amu except my hair was different. I silently wondered how they knew what I looked like and what my real name even was, but I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't notice a girl that smelled(blind remember) like the one from my dream bump into me.

1"HEY! WA......A-Amu? Is that you?" she said getting up. "No no of course not Amu has _pink_ hair you baka" said her familiar chara "and Amu takes Ran Miki Su and Dia wherever she goes......and Amu...is...dead"

Those last few words got me out of my thoughts about how she knew me.... because obviously I Hinamori Amu, at school my name is Nanami Dia, am very much alive. I forgot about everything for a few minutes because then I said "No she isn't she's perfectly fine" I realized what I had just said when I felt them turn towrds me surprised and quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Who are you and how do you know Hinamori-san?" The gay-sounding guy that was next to her said. "Wait you can see charas? do you have any?" the hyper brunnete asked. Without bothering to answer them I stood up and quickly skated inside while they tried to follow me I unconciously wondered where the others were and then asked myself how I knew there were others. This was all too confusing, _but why not turn it into what it's meant to be? _I thought. If this was a game confusion was just a trick to make you lose.

Anna:I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote this but l8 as it may be at least it's longer than the prolouge but I added in a few authers notes of stuff I couldn't fine in GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Amu:IT'S STILL SHORT

Ikuto:HEY WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!?!?!?!?!?!

Anna:IKUTO HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE CLOSET????????

Ikuto:O_O" that wasn't me

Fangirls:YOU DID WHAT TO OUR IKUTO-SAMA

Anna: Oh crap....ummmm.....R&R......COME AND GET SOME, STUPID MANIACS, I CAN TAKE YOU ALL ONCE


	3. Chp 2:what happened to the prolouge?

Amu: I just realized Rima went missing right before we....had...dinner

Anna:...O_O" uh uuuhhhh ummmm nothing

Amu:OMG I ATE RIMAAAAA NUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Anna:...huh? wth r u talking about? no I made her kill the pig and she's been crying her eyes out ever since

Amu:oooooh btw why did we have ham and you had cheese pizza

Anna: me vegetarian

Amu: and 11-year old who is against eating animals and aginst murder but not against cussing wow

Anna: I also know the whole _it_ process and am not afraid to say

Rima:*still sobbing at horrible sight*

Anna:now nag is all miiine and amu is not aloud to console Rima

Amu:meanie

Anna:wait where is nagi *goes into Rima's room to find him consoling her* nooooooooo I've lost

Nagi:*sweat drop* ok umm Anna owns nothing and there is nothing to see here so good-bye

* * *

I was the master of games so I wasn't going to lose this one. I heard the bell ring and hid as I felt the vibrations from people running towards the classroom in front of me. _Oh great they're in the same class _I thought as I smelled the scent of candy run past me. "Hello class we have a new student today her name is Nanami Dia(that was it right? i 4get) please be nice to her. I swung the door open "I'm Dia, you cross me and you die" I said holding up a fist. Without bothering to tell them anything else I moved toward where I thought an empty desk was because there were no vibrations, I was right and I could tell it was next to a window from the strong smell of cherry blossoms. I was about to relax and close my eyes when I heard some one walking up to me. "What?" I hissed, not turning. The person smelled like honey, I immediatly knew it was the one with the chara who thought I was dead.

"you never answered the question." she said bluntly.

"Well how do you know her?" I retorted.

"I asked you first" she said

"Who said immaturity leaves when you're a teenager because you certainly still have it" I smirked

".....She was my best friend" she said quietly

I was speechless for a few moments so I didn't notice when Sara came out.(sara is the one with the blue pink and i think it was green) "What are you talking about Amu-Chan told us you never meant anything to her, you guys were just pawns." she said smirking. Then Seira came out, she was crossing her arms and was also smirking, she fake yawned and said "what was your name again she said she couldn't even remember." I snickered quietly as I imagined her horrified face(from her dream)....deja vu it was just like the dream. Sara told me her eyes were welling up and I heard her run out sobbing causing several people to stand up and chase after her. Seira was informing me on what I couldn't tell due to my lack of eyesight(because it's hard 2 remember that she's blind so I'm using this as an excuse in case i 4get gomene). A purple-haired guy was walking towards me and frowning.

"That was a horrible joke, what you said to her, you don't even know Amu-Chan do you?" he said

"Of course I do" I said smirking

"Then why are you smirking?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because this situation is very amusing." I said playing with a lock of his long hair to tease him, he ignored it and said "You find this amusing? You think ruining people's lives is fun? That's the most horrible thing any one could ever say!" He ended up practically yelling at me causing every one to turn their attention toward us.

"Dude calm down. You're attracting attention." I said snickering. "You know Amu said that she never liked you......actually all she ever says about you makes me laugh at your stupidity" I whispered to him. I heard him run out, I assumed he was crying too.

Sara and Seira both bursted out laughing and clutching their stomachs. They ended up waking my other charas but I made sure they knew not to show themselves, it was the twins who could never follow directions. I quietly giggled to myself too but I felt something very odd tugging at my heart, wich was surprising because I didn't know I had a heart anymore.(lol yes I was going to make her heartless but decided against it)

_**Rima Pov with guardians**_

I ran out crying, I couldn't and I wouldn't believe that Amu-chan forgot me much less thought of me as a pawn. Amu wasn't like that. I had a flash back to when she left us

_**~flashback start~**_

"Amu-chan" I said trying to hide my worrying by blanking my face "I'm worried you seem so lost." She smiled, but it was wrong... it was twisted and evil, this wasn't the amu I knew. "Me? Oh don't worry Mashiro I'm not lost _anymore _actually I've just been found." I was horrified at her tone and my facade went away when she refused to say my first name. Then I saw the car rushing behind her "AMU-CHAN!!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!" I yelled but she just smirked and the car went by as if nothing happened, I looked down only to see that neither her blood nor her body were there.

_**~flashback end~**_

After that it was like I never knew her. The guardians except for nagihiko all rushed up behind me, trying to comfort me. After what seemed like hours but was only around 5 minutes I heard Nagihiko yelling at 'Dia' and he also came out running on the verge of tears himself

_**~Amu Pov**__**Lunch~**_

I went outside as the lunch bell rang and sat down under a tree. I thought I was perfectly alone except for my charas, who were now able to come out since I was the only one outside, until a blue chara popped up in front of me. (seira is filling her in on what things look like remember?)

"Hey lady what are you doing at our tree?" He said his eyes being closed the whole time

"Who said it's your tree?" I asked in a bell-like voice(i forgot to mention that when she's calm-is her voice is bell-like oh well i told u now didn't i?)

He opened his eyes to glare at me but was surprised when he did "Amu?" he asked his jaw practically on the ground

"What the hell? why does every one keep calling me Amu? Do I look like Amu? Amu has _pink_ hair!" I said figuring I might as well have them think I know her now rather than have some one else tell them the lie and have them questioning me.

"Right!.....And Amu is dead" he said his expression getting sad

"SHE'S NOT DEAD FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!!!!!!" I yelled. Every one sounded and smelled so familiar, but it was annoying that they all thought that I was dead

The chara, for the first time, noticed that I could see him and that seira was whispering in my ear, but he didn't notice the other charas because they all hid behind the tree as soon as he popped up, he flew over to her and started trying to "charm" her as his owner jumped down from the tree

"So then I take it you knew her and where she is?" he said raising an eyebrow. I was too lost in his voice to actually understand the words he said though. His voice was like the softest velvet and it seemed so familiar in my head I immediatly imagined a familiar face of a blue haired angels with eyes as deep and blue as an ocean. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard him snap at me and my watch beep at the same time.

_"Shit!!!!!!!" _I hissed through my teeth and ran into the girls bathroom. _"What the hell?!?!?!" _I whisper-shouted at the watch.

"Have you found _her_ yet?" The voice from the watch said

"No! of course not I'm freaking blind so I need some time you tard!!!!!" I whisper-shouted again

"Ok ok! just remember her name!" The voice said

I sweat-dropped "I kind of forgot actually"

"Amu! ok her name is _Tsukiyomi-"_

_

* * *

  
_

Anna:HAHA CLIFFY AND I FINALLY MADE A LONG ONE TWO AND A HALF PAGES WITH ONLY SIZE 10 FONT YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: WTH YOU DIDN'T EVEN MAKE HER KNOW ME COMPLETELY AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING BY THE PROLOUGE

Anna: WELL THATS CUZ I FORGOT BUT I USED SOME AND THIS AND CHAPPIE 2 TOOK ME ALL DAY 2 TYPE BE GLAD I EVEN GOT OFF MY LAZY ASS I DON'T EVEN GET OFF MY LAZY ASS 2 EAT!!!!!

Ikuto:WELL THAT'S PROBABLY THE REASON YOU'RE THINNER THAN THE AVERAGE HUMAN

Anna:YOU'RE MEAN

Ikuto:YOU MADE AMU MEAN!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chp 3:questions and smirks

Anna:omg REVEIWS, GOOD REVEIWS, YAAAAAY MY FAVEORITE WAS THE ONE BY BUNNY JUMPER

Ikuto:u just like the username dont u?

Anna:no...kind of.....no......her reveiw was nice ok

Amu:they were all nice

Anna:OK FINE BUT JUMPING BUNNIES R COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu:r u even sure it was bunnyjumper

Anna:nope

Nagi:well b4 we get into a fight between wether jumping bunnies r awesome or not(totally r) we should do the disclaimer and b on w/ the story

Rima:Anna does not own anything cept the plot and does not have has not had and probably never will have any contact with peach-pit

* * *

"Her name is Tsukiyomi Nana" the voice from the watch said. my eyes narrowed into slits when he said Tsukiyomi. I don't know why but I felt another, stronger, tug at my heart when he said this.

"T-Tsukiyomi?" I asked warily.

"Yes that's what I said." He replied. Suddenly in a flash of pain I was on the floor clutching my head as hard as I could to make it go away. It felt just like the dream except now I understood it.

_**~flashback~**_

_ I was sitting in a park with the wind blowing on my face._

_ "Amu-chan come on!" A girl about 9 or 10 called. She was definetly younger and not related but I felt as if she was my sister. "Amu-chan guess what tomorrw is onii-chan's birthday!" She said excitedly "You should finally confess." She had the most beautiful smile on._

suddenly the scene changed

_The same girl was there but this time she was crying. "NO NO AMU-CHAN!!!!!!!" I was confused she looked worried. I didn't know why but I felt horrible and scared, I slowly backed away._

_**~flashback end~**_

I slipped back into reality to find that the environment had changed. I was sure I wasn't in the bathroom anymore.

"Finally awake?" The same velvet voice from earlier asked. I turned to glare at where it came from. I noticed that he smelled like chocolate but there was a familiar lilac scent by the door. I knew they were related but it wasn't the girl from the flashback.

_"I have to get out of here!" _I hissed as I quickly got up. I ignored the other people nearby and headed for where the scent of lilac and cherry blossoms was coming from.(cherry blossom helps her tell that it's outside)

"Wait!," the man said "I saved you so you have to repay me."

"What exactly do you mean by repay you?" I said

"I want you to answer each and every one of my questions." He smirked. I could tell. "like why are you wearing that wig?"

"One question only." I smirked back. "unless you want to answer some of mine?"

"sure why not? But you still need to tell me about the wig." he said.

"maybe I'm bald?" I said

"No your not. You just don't want to tell me." he said

"Well then if your so smart why are you asking?" I retorted

"Maybe because I'm just curious." he said.

"Curiosity kiled that cat. And you my friend are definetly a cat." I said smirking more.

"well how would you know?" he said even more curious now.

"Your chara, plus you reek of fish and chocolate" I said plugging my nose.

"You know a normal person wouldn't be able to smell that." he said

"Well who said I'm normal." I was beginning to like this guy. He challenged me. I love a challenge.

"Then what's not normal?" he asked.

"many things you could never understand." I said ominously

He started saying something until the lilac girl spoke up. "Just tell us about the wig already."

"I'm not supposed to be known." I said casually. "I believe if you want another question that it's my turn now?" I could feel the slightest breeze as they both nodded. "Who is Tsukiyomi Nana?"

"She's our sister. Why do you wish to know?" She asked suspicious.

"Let's just say I want to get to know her." I said flashing my twisted smile.

"We won't let you touch her." They both hissed at me.

"Well some one's a little over protective. I wonder if she's as easy to break as those wimpy guardians." I said as I giggled. Sara and Seira also giggled from somewhere nearby.

"You monster." I could tell the girl was stomping closer to me. I appeared behind her right as she punched the space where I had just been.

"Boo!" I said. She screamed. I laughed.

"My turn." I said in a sing-song voice. "Who are you?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Utau" Ikuto said. I could tell this was information I couldn't allow.

"Natsumi" I called in an emotionless voice. I could feel the raven egg crack from inside my pocket another 4-inch tall girl came out. She had waist-length silver hair, and shining purple eyes. She wore a puffy purple dress(like suigintou's look up suigintou on google you'll find it),and black high-heeled boots. she had raven wings extending out from her shoulder-blades, black fingerless gloves, and a black headband with a ribbon on it.(basically she looks exactly like suigintou but with bigger wings, high-heeeled boots, purple eyes, and black fingerless gloves.) "Chara-change" I said and wings just likers, except bigger, appeared on my back. I flew out the nearest window, towards dream headquarters. The pain from my head was excruciating butI didn't allow myself to slip into the past that is now gone.

* * *

Anna:Awesome almost 2 pages

Ikuto:still shorter than the last one

Amu:Why did u start writing this at 7:00 am in the morning though?

Rima:seriously it's already 8:40

Anna:SLEEP IS FOR SMART PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu:Ok honey calm down I'm gonna go bring some very big men with a very big needle

Anna:OK DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto:wtf amu is not a man....no matter how flat her chest is.

Anna:OMG IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY*sits on ikuto's head*

Ikuto:WTFUDGE?!?!?!?!?!

Anna:MR. EASTER BUNNY I WANT THE GROUNDHOG TO GO AWAY FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto:WRONG HOLIDAYS CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!

Rima:Well what do you expect the girl never sleeps, she's allergic to the sun(Anna:It's true...I like to pretend I'm vampire because of it) and she's got the most violent person on earth as a bff

Ikuto:.......really?

Anna:TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE DOG HOW I WONDER WHERE YOU PEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu:*back* .....I'm gonna need a bigger needle *holding 2 inch long needle*.....OK R&R


	5. Chp 4:wisdom and riddles

Anna:MR EASTER BUNNY LEFT NUUUUUUUUUU

Amu:Ikuto left?

Anna:ur not allowed here amu

Amu:y not?

Anna:BECAUSE THAT NEEDLE HURT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amu:Well u called me daddy TT^TT

Anna:NO! *slaps like the nerd from nigahiga-how to be nerd*GO AWAY

Amu:but im da main character

Anna:NO! *slaps like the nerd (from nigahiga-how to be nerd) again*

Amu:Nigahiga obsessed

Anna:SINCE LAST YEAR!!!!!!......if u ppl dont know who nigahiga is U GUYS R MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JK SERIOUSLY I DO NOT MEAN IT U GUYS R AWESOME I WAS JUST KIDDING but if you dont check nigahiga out soon I will make amu go out with homori tadagay

Amu:

Ikuto:so amu realized my charm have you?

Anna:SOME1 DO FING DISCLAIMER ALREADY

Nagi:Anna does not own any shugo chara: characters, dance moves(Anna:?????),or cake(Anna:?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!......I WANT CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

* * *

I was sitting in the waiting room of dreams hq. I laughed at the name, these guys didn't have anything to do with dreams. The pain in my head was gone and I was waiting to go to a special machine they had. The machine was a memory eraser. I was the only reason it was there though.

_**After memory erasing**_

"WHY ARE THEY STILL THERE?!?!?!?!?!" I shouted at the man in charge of my memories

"GOMENASAI HINAMORI-SAMA BUT WE ARE TRYING OUR BEST TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS WRONG!!!!!!!!!" he said terrified. He kept on bowing and apologizing over and over again.

"Ame, onegai?" I whispered to the egg with the blood red rain(Ame means rain...I'm also changing natsumi's name to Mei wich means dark ok?) The egg cracked, but nothing came out all you could see was something shining inside.

"You cannot do what must not happen." said a very soft voice coming from inside. The voice was very soft but so strong and clear you could hear it from the other side of the world if you tried hard enough(hyperbole XD)

"Mou Ame why does everything you say have to be a riddle?" Amu said, trying to think

"Wisdom is not knowing the answer to everything but trying and being able to figure it out." She said.

"Just what mother used to say." I said in a blank but dreamy voice.I was slipping back into the memories but this time i wasn't painful, not physically at least. This time the pain was in my now regrowing heart.

_**~flashback~**_

_ "Amu-chan,come help me in the kitchen." Mama said. She wanted to talk to me because I was being stubborn, I knew it. I walked over and helped her wash the dishes. "Amu-chan you know papa loves you he's just always mad because his work is tiring."_

_ "YOUR ONLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE TOLD YOU TOO YOU DON'T LIKE HIM EITHER HE'S A BAD PERSON AND YOU KNOW IT IT'S HIS FAULT AMI IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at her, crying my eyes out. She kneeled down to me and held her finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet._

_ "Amu-chan not so loud he might hear you. Tomorrow we are going to leave this place forever ok? He will never hurt us again and we can live with mama's old college friend." She said showing me that beautiful, heart-warming smile that only a mother had._

_ "Hai! Okaa-san." I said smiling back, but mine was like that of a child who just got a new moment made everything seem perfect....until the next day when she fell and started coughing her lungs out. "MAMA! MAMA WHAT'S WRONG?!?!?!" I shouted though I knew it was no use._

_ "Amu-chan...hurry I want you to run away." She said in between coughs._

_ "NO NO I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!" I yelled crying._

_ "Go to Nana-chan's house...now." She said the last word as strictly as she could. This time I listened, but as soon as I turned around __**he**__ was there, looming over me. I chara-changed with Ran andkicked himas hard as I could. I ran out as soon as he was distracted._

_**~flashback end~**_

_**(i know it's not about her mother saying that but it wasn't supposed to she was just supposed to remember her mother)**_

I could feel the tears coming down from my face. I couldn't kill Nana-chan, She was the one who took me in after I finally ran away from him. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to remember more....but nothing would come...I flew home after chara-changing with Mei, or at least I tried but I fainted half-way there

* * *

Anna:it's short I know but I'm trying to leave it in a cliffy and I can't think of anything so I wouldn't be able to type more anyways just be glad thi is the second chapter I'm uploading today......hey!

Ikuto:what*chewing on cookie*

Anna:SOME1 STOLE MY COOKIE

Ikuto:*freezes*

Anna:*notices ikuto eating cookie* IKUUUUTOOOOOOOO I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU NO IM GOING TO DO WORSE IM GOING TO TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU BEG TO DIE INSTEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nagi:.....O_O"

Rima:*gives Anna another cookie*

Anna:OMG THANK YOUUUU UR SO NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ACCEPT YOU AS NAGI'S GF!!!!!!!!!!

Rima and Nagi:*blushing* WE R NOT DATING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna:*ignoring every1 else* hey guys guess what last week i took a pic with a polar bear and did a ninja roll right before with the mission impossible theme song playing........I FEEL AWESOME MLIA

Amu:OK R & R GOODBYE CUZ I DONT WANT TO HEAR ABOUT A POLAR BEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chp 5:To die or not to die

Anna:HI GUYS!!!!!!!

Amu:u finally decide 2 really update instead of just excuses?

Anna:yeah my family problems are slightly resolved and I have gotten a new idea so I'm hoping the writers block will leave while I work on this tiny but good new idea

Ikuto:*waving flag * yaaaay*sarcastic*

Anna:HEY!!!!!! SARCASM IS MY THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto:I thought weirdness was ur thing?

Anna:ANYTHING AWESOME IS MYTHING WICH INCLUDES MUSIC SARCASM AND TACOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gir:DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM!!!!!!!

Anna:OMG ITS GIR.....WAIT WHAT R U DOING HERE?!?!?!?!

Ikuto:*dies*

Gir:OMG*points near/at dead ikuto*...........A TACO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anna/Gir:......*both dive for it* *fighting*

Amu: OMG IKUTO DIED

Anna:yeah...and?....HEY WAIT MY TACO*resumes fighting with gir* I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU!!!*pikachu comes out and attacks gir*

Amu:*sigh* Anna does not own any pokemon, shugo chara characters music and has no affiliation with peach pit

* * *

"What should we do with her?" I heard a voice, I recognized as Tadag-se's(hehe almost said tadagay).

"She looks so much like Amu, but she also looks like Dia..." I heard Rima ask. I was glad she stopped crying, I could tell she had been an important person to me.

"Yeah and she has pink hair." I heard a squeaky voice say...I think it was Yuiki Yaya.

"HEY PEOPLE! Amu is dead." I heard Kusu-Kusu say.

"Well we don't know that for sure" I heard Rima argue. I decided to butt in and opened my eyes. The darkness was still there. I sighed, wich caused many heads to turn towards me. I smelled roses...but there were no flowers nearby. I ignored it and sat up.

"Where am I?" I asked, my tone much softer than when I first met them.

"You are in the hospital miss." I heard the all-too-serious tone of Kairi say. I decided to let myself be know after all the past was the past and this is the present.I got up and walked behind where I thought Kairi was. I could tell I was right because I could smell paper and ink, I giggled to myself while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mou Kairi-kun why so serious?" I asked playfully. I heard each and every one gasp this time I giggled out loud. "I see you all still remember me." I said. Suddenly I felt a shock coming from my wrist. It suddenly hit me the smell of roses was...Tsukiyomi Nana. I then remembered why I killed innocent people when I didn't have to, I had to listen to him or every one that I knew, every one that I loved, would die. I had to decide whether to risk Nana for every one else or have them all die. The tears suddenly fell out, all the tears I had been holding in for so long.

"AMU!" I heard them all say, worrying. All except for one, the one who would soon be gone.

"Amu what's wrong?"

"Did something happen?"

"Why are you suddenly crying?" Every voice was worrying, except one wich was as cold as ice. It was colder than I had ever been.

"Why did you come back?" She hissed. I knew that it was now or never I had to kill her. I couldn't afford to gurt them more. My face suddenly twisted in a crazy expression. I had to leave them horrified with me or it would hurt more.

"Tamashi" I whispered so no one could hear me. Suddenly I was wearing a black and purple outfit(here is da link im changing the outfit from da prologue: http:// . blogspot. com/_ 6SchU8D-e1s/ SYyQATEezMI/ AAAAAAAAIv8/ VZ9b4F2UVoo/ s400/ ninja_ take out spaces...and the dress is longer a little bit and no chains..or search anime ninja girl on google she's the 3rd 1 in the 2nd row) "Gome" I said sweetly flashing a smile. Three ninja stars suddenly appeared in both hands. I turned towards "Nana" still smiling and threw one at her. She seemed surprised but she dodged. I was going easy on her and she knew it.

"AMU!" "HINAMORI-SAN!" "AMU-CHAN!" I heard the horrified gasps.

"Honto ni gomenasai." I whispered just loud enough for them to hear as I ran outside and Nana chased after me."GOMENASAI NANA BUT THIS IS FOR EVERY ONE!!!!!" I yelled crying as I threw a poisoned ninja star at her with complete would've hit her had it not been for Ikuto who jumped in front of her and caught it.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU TO-" He started yelling but cut himself off when he saw me."A-Amu?..Is that really you"He said. I cried more. I hadn;t cried this much since I was a child.

"Yes Ikuto it is." I said quietly but I knew he heard.

"B-but why?" He asked, I could hear the pain in his voice.I was now sobbing wildly. I ran up to him and hugged him, crying into his chest. I caught him off guard and I knew it otherwise he would've pushed me off.

"I-I'm so sorry I really really don't want to. I'm scared Ikuto. I don't want to do this I don't want to hurt you or Nana anymore..so I want you to do me one last favor. I know I hurt you but I'm begging." I asked still sobbing into his chest. "please...I want you to kill me."

"What?" He was choking on his own words. I could tell he was fighting between his anger and his love.

"Please Ikuto!!! I don't want to do this anymore. Killing me is the only way."I said. "Honto ni Gomenasai but it's me...or her." I sobbed harder at the thought.

"It's not me who you should ask." He said.I understood what he meant. I slowly walked toward the person behind him, I could tell she was shaking in fear.

"Nana-chan," We both flinched as I said that so lovingly, "please forgive me. I truly don't want to do this. I don't want to hurt any one more than I already have. I wish I could erase everything, but I already tried. I guess fate wants this to happen, and who am I to argue with destiny?" I said still crying. I heard no response, I was about to turn away in failure until I got tackled to the ground with her crying her eyes out on top of me.

"A-Amu-chan. Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai. I should have been morecomforting before, I should've trusted you more, than we could've avoided all this. I missed you so much." She said as we hugged each other both crying. I was about to open my eyes, expecting darkness, but instead when I did open my eyes everything was so clear, so bright, so colorful.

"It's beautiful" I whispered. I looked down towards the beautiful girl holding me and crying. "Nana-chan. I'm so glad, everything is _almost _perfect now. I can see you've forgiven me and we're happy together." I said smiling, until I remembered the almost. "But Nana It's either me or you." I said.

"Not exactly we do have the choice of him." Ikuto said. I looked up to see his perfect face.

"No, we don't, he has complete control over me. If you tried anything to hurt him, he could easily turn me against you."I whispered. I knew what he was goinjg to say next and I already had an answer

"what about the ninja star I easily caught right now?" He asked. He was smirking, the annoying smirk...that I fell in love with.

"I was hoping for that otherwise she would've been dead right now."I said. He gawked at me. "I've been training against opponents much stronger than you, much quicker than you, and much more stealthy."I said. "Ikuto I'm so sorry!" I said running up and hugging him again.

"Don't worry Amu-chan we can find a way."Nana said happily.I loved how she was almost always so positive.

"Yea but we need advice." I said "Ame." I said. Ame's egg flew up in front of me and a 4-inch tall girl came up. She was graceful, beautiful and perfect, or so you could say.

* * *

Anna:HAPPY NEW YEARS I FINISHED JUST IN TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto:U didn't dexcribe ame.

Anna:well I couldn't think of anything I'll describe her next chappie

Amu:Why does her name sound like mine?

Anna:As I said b4 Ame means rain but your name and Ame's name don't have similar meanings bcuz ur name means dreams or something

Ikuto:what does my name mean?

Anna:IDK I forget

Ikuto:so u remember amu's name but not the smexy ikuto's?

Anna:1.u r not _smexy _ I DON'T LIKE YOU AND 3...........U SUCK!!!!!

Amu:*sweatdrop* ok r&r

Anna:I VILL GIVE U A TACO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gir:MY TACO!!!!!!!!

Anna:NO MINE

Gir:MIIIIINEEEEEEE*fighting with anna* (btw if u don't know who gir is watch invader zim)


	7. explanations

Anna:I'M SORRY GUYS BUT AGAIN I'M HAVING TROUBLES BECAUSE IM NOT ALLOWED ON FANFICTION SO I CAN'T SNEAK ON MUCH!!!!!

Ikuto:that's it?

Anna:yep just abgout

Amu:ok

Anna:I'm so sorry but as soon as I get the chance I swear to write you guys a super chapter if I can

Ikuto:well at least you finally decided to give us an excuse

Anna:(ps if I don't come back in at least 2 months I'm probably dead

Ikuto:why?

Anna:suicide, I've been thinking about it lately'

~EDIT~

Anna:I know you guys r really worried about me and the fact that I want to die. I also know that I'm being selfish by wanting to leave the world. But for almost all my life I've been hiding from the real world because.. well I don't know I might be scared or I don't want to feel more pain that I already am feeling but I don't want to hide anymore and everytime I come back out I find myself running back. but I'm glad that for once people understand me when I'm trying to let out my feelings but that's really not enough I'm sorry but please don't say don't do it or try to stop me if I say that I will because I'll feel even more guilty than I do and I won't be able to leave but I can't handle the real world and I don't care if any1 calls me a coward or a wimp or whatever because I just may be that but all I want to do is hide and I'm really crying I've cried a lot but for once I can actually feel the pain


	8. so so sorry

Hello people I'm a friend of Anna's and will be taking over her account for the while being you can call me Nami. Ikuto:So what happened to her?  
Nami:Well she's in the hospital Amu:what happened?  
Nami:nothing u need to know about so I guess that's all u guys need2 know review any questions and I will answer as many as I can.  
Ikuto:you sound like a no personality feeling-less freak Nami:I get like that when I am sad 


	9. Chp 6:good newsbad news

Nami: I'm so glad you guys care so much about Anna, her friends didn't understand her as well as I do and I'm glad that the people who have no idea what it's like are not trying to pretend they do

Amu: so is she ok?

Nami:sadly, no she might possible die there is the slightest chance she lives so let's all wish her good luck :D

Ikuto:so what's gonna happen to da story?

Nami:well, whenever I visit Anna(thankfully she's concious again)She's going to tell me what to write and I will post it and She sais hi and thank you to all of you guys

Amu:GREAT SO CAN WE START NOW?

Nami:yep I got the new chapter done and ready to go

Nagi:Neither Anna nor Nami own anything in this story except the plot and some blueberry pie than Nami made(nami:sorry i needed a change of mood from the "happy topic" of anna's death)

* * *

**AMU POV**

Ikuto stood there staring at the magnificent chara(IDK what she supposed to look like so im not gonna describe her yet kk?) his jaw hanging open. I guess that was to be expected but I knew what she looked like, not because i had seen her before, but because she had come out of my heart and i could meet her in my dreams. So continuing She elegantly flew up in front of us and said in her soft, strong voice "Hate is the protector of power, Power is the protector of fear, and behind fear lies reason." I had no idea what she was talking about, yet somehow I knew exactly what she meant. I smiled at her, though her face remained emotionless, I could see approval in her eyes. Her eyes, they were so much like my mothers, a shining amber, and honey color.

"We need to talk to him." I said. Ikuto and Nana both stared at me as if I had gone crazy.

"WHAT?!?!?!" they both yelled.

"What is talking going to do with a murderer?"

"I remember a slight memory of him crying, he was scared. I don't know why or how but I felt a connection to him then. I understand what Ame said, he uses hatred to protect his power, of course, but his sense of power helps to hide his fear. I don't what he's scared of but we need to find out."

"So how do we do that?"Nana asked. I had thought that through as I was speaking, I toucher her face gently and smiled.

"When he's watching I'll put on an act but when he's not me and Ikuto will be spying around in the dreams headquarters. Nana you will need to hide, pretend to hate me, and do whatever you can to help me keep my disguise when I'm near the guardians-"

"Wait what disguise?" Ikuto asked confused

"Imagine me with brown hair." I said. He then had a look of realization on his face and I continued. "We are going to need the guardians help, but have to keep my disguise around them as well, because well you never know who blabs first, plus that Tadase gives me the creeps."

"Okay perfect now how do we get the guardians to trust you again?" Nana asked remembering how I attacked her.

"I have that under con-" I was cut off by the beeping of my watch. "He's watching."I whispered so quietly so only they could hear, while I hid my watch. I sighed, it was time to put the faquade on again. "SHIT!" I yelled as I pretended to lose her vibrations and smell(he still thinks she's blind) I left and walked back toward where the guardians were talking. I sneaked up and wrapped my arms around Kukai's waist and put my head on his shoulder.(She doesn't like him, it's just teasing.) "are you guys talking about me?" I asked and put on a devious smile while Kukai blushed and tried to rip my arms off, but in the back of my head I noticed my eyesight dimming again. Then, it was gone, the darkness was back and I was welcomed by strong scents.

"Amu!" A few voices hissed with ice. "Why did you attack Nana-Chan." Kukai's blush started to fade, the warmth was leaving.

"Oh I was just playing come on. She was mean to you guys anyways, she stomped off murmuring that you guys were idiots." I I laughed at their stupidity, after all it was just one big game... and I was winning, all the pawns were in their place and I was just about to knock the king off his throne. "So do you guys want to hang out?" I asked sweetly. My evil side was trying to take over, obsessed with games, obsessed with winning, and she never lost, there was no use trying, if I won I knew that my friends would be hurt even more that what my father could do to them.

"What about when you left? Dia told use were just pawns in your stupid game called life!" Rima said, she ended up practically yelling at me.

"Dia?" She had taken over, and was pretending the other me didn't exist. "Oh yeah Dia," She said with fake realization, "Oh I hate her she's my enemy and would do anything to ruin my life she finds pleasure from ." She was describing herself, I felt rage, so much that I almost earned my body back. Alas(old fashioned waord yay i love old fashioned words...SHHHH no1 tell Anna once she gets out of the hospital...if she gets out.)...ok...continuing...Alas she was strong, too strong for any amount of anything to overcome.

"Ohhhh, that explains a lot, thank the gos I thought I couldn't trust you anymore." I could feel the aura of relief all around.

"Great! Hey Hinamori can you let go of me now?" Kukai asked blushing again. My evil side(let's call her Ai) ok...then..Ai faked innocence and let go

"So you guys wanna catch up?"

"of course Hinamori-san." We could feel a stupid princely gay vibe coming from him.(we as in her and "Ai"). She was so focused on winning the game she didn't hear the soft voice of Ame from her egg.

"Yin and yang cause balance, they both may be good depending on your point of view but to each other they are pure evil, they must learn nto co-exist Yang cannot master Yin and nor can Yin over power Yang." She said in the wise voice. _'I guess that means that me and "Ai" have to come to an agreement or become one together I think' "__Ai!"__**"Yes? Are you going to try and stop me again?" **__"No. but I want to come to an agreement."__** "What kind of agreement?" **_We were so wrapped up in talking to each other we didn't notice everyone else staring at me as if we'd gone crazy.

"Uh what?" she asked sweetly

"I suggested we go to the movies and go to Utau's concert afterwards." said Kukai.

"Oh that's a wonderful idea." She said.

_**~*later*~**_

The guardians and I were at the movies. The movie they watched had just finished and Ai was teasing all the guys except Nagihiko. Nagihiko had met up with us before the movie started and they explained verything to him, but he stayed suspicious of me and Ai. Finally Ai got fed up with him and dragged him to a spot where they could talk alone

"What the hell id your problem?" She asked him.

"You're not Amy. Amu was in love with Ikuto, so she would never tease the guys, and you have these lifeless eyes so I'm guessing you turned blind. Amu would tell us if she went blind, and even though they are lifeless I see this horrible evil glint in your eyes."

* * *

Nami:sorry guys I got sleepy here I will add more when Anna gives me more to write.

Amu:ok great

Ikuto:NO AMUTO :,(

Nami:get over it asshole

Ikuto:*gasp* my fans will never forgive you for mistaking for that fag tadagay

Ikuto fans:*show up wid pitchforks*

Nami:oh really? Well I'm the new author so watch this *snap and all the fans hate Ikuto and attack him*

Ikuto: *screams* HELP THEY'RE HURTING MY SMEXII FACE!!!!!!!.

Amu:well goodnight folks hope u r&r


End file.
